You Lie!
by sinchiseven
Summary: Sai dan Ino sudah berpacaran sejak 1 tahun yang lalu. Tapi bagaimana jika Ino mengetahui rahasia Sai yang terbesar? Apakah Ino tetap mencintai Sai? Read and Review pleaseee !


############

Say you're sorry

That face of an angel

Comes out just when you need it to

As I paced back and forth all this time

Cause I honestly believed in you

############

Siang ini merupakan salah satu siang terpanas di Konoha. Sama sekali tidak ada angin yang berhembus. Tapi hal ini tidak melunturkan semangat murid-murud Konoha Senior High School. Siang ini giliran kelas X.B yang berolahraga. Tentu siswi-siswi X.B merasa malas untuk berolahraga. Kecuali untuk Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten tentunya. Mereka bertiga merupakan pentolan di kelasnya. Dan tiga-tiganya terkenal memiliki sifat keras kepala dan galak.

Saat ini Ino sedang berpacaran dengan pemuda bernama Sai. Kebalikan dengan Ino, Sai merupakan siswa yang kalem dan tidak banyak tingkah. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama 1 tahun lebih. Dan Ino sangat mempercayai Sai. Tenten sendiri sudah sejak SMP berpacaran dengan Neji. Kakak kelas mereka di Konoha Senior High School. Sedangkan Sakura masih sendiri. Padahal banyak sekali siswa-siswa yang ingin berpacaran dengan mereka.

Ino dan Tenten sudah berteman dekat semenjak SD. Sedangkan dengan Sakura mereka baru kenal semenjak awal pelajaran baru kemarin. Tapi karena mereka memiliki watak yang sama, tidak susah membuat mereka menjadi dekat.

#############

Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known

############

"SAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak Ino dari sebrang lapangan. Sai hanya membalas panggilan -errr, teriakan- Ino dengan senyum khasnya yang bisa melunturkan hati semua wanita.

"Hosh, hosh, nanti pulang bareng ngga?' tanya Ino sambil mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari sejauh 500m.

"Kamu ngga ada kegiatan ekskul?" tanya Sai sambil memberikan handuk ke Ino.

Ino menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk yang diberikan Sai, lalu menjawab "Hari ini klub sepak bola tidak latihan. Bagaimana dengan lukisanmu yang kemarin? Sudah jadi?"

"Sudah kok. Baiklah kalau begitu kita pulang bareng ya. Tapi hari ini aku ngga bawa motor. Ngga apa-apa kan?" tanya Sai lagi.

" Tentu saja. Hhh, kamu tau Sai, aku sangat merindukanmu," kata Ino sambil memandang mata Sai lekat-lekat.

"Kamu bisa saja. Setiap hari kita ketemu di kelas Ino. Ingat?" jawab Sai sambil mengacak-acak rambut Ino.

"Ah Sai ngga romantis nih," kata Ino sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha, aku hanya bercanda. Tentu saja aku merindukanmu. Sangat," kata Sai sambil memeluk kepala Ino.

############

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

############

**Pulang sekolah...**

"Saaaaaaaaai, cepat sedikit dong," rengek Ino. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di ruangan Ekskul Lukis.

"Sabar Ino. Sedikit lagi," kata Sai sambil tetap menggerakan tangannya diatas kertas. Lima menit kemudia, " Nah, selesai!" kata Sai sambil merenggangkan tangannya.

"Mana-mana coba lihat," kata Ino sambil menghampiri Sai. "Sai, aku ngga mungkin secantik ini tau," kata Ino setelah melihat lukisan wajahnya hasil perkerjaan Sai.

"Hah? Kamu bahkan lebih cantik daripada lukisan aku ini tau," jawab Sai sambil tersenyum.

###########

Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance

###########

"Gombal," kata Ino sambil memeluk Sai.

"Ayo kita pulang. Sekarang sudah jam 5. Aku ngga mau dimarahin sama Papa kamu lagi," jawab Sai sambil menarik Ino keluar dari ruangan.

Selama di jalan Sai dan Ino bercerita macam-macam. Mulai dari kegiatan ekskul mereka hingga rencana jalan-jalan mereka bersama teman-teman sekelasnya.

**Pada hari Jumat...**

_Tuuut, tuuut, tuuut..._

"Hallo, Ino?" jawab orang disebrang sana.

"Ah, hai Sai," jawab Ino begitu mendengar suara Sai.

"Kamu lagi ngapain? Aku bosen nih hehe," kata Sai

"Lagi mikirin besok mau kemana. Eh, besok jadi kan?" tanya Ino dengan semangatnya.

"Hah? Besok?" tanya Sai dengan nada bingung.

"Iya, besok. Katanya kamu mau ngajak aku jalan. Tunggu dulu, jangan bilang kamu lupa?" tanya Ino dengan nada juteknya.

"Ya ampun Ino! Aku lupa. Tapi Ibu besok ngajak ke rumah sodara. Gimana nih?" terdengar nada panik dari Sai.

"Sai, ini udah keberapa kalinya kamu batalin janji kita? Kamu nemenin kakak jalan, ada janji main sama anak sekomplek, ngajarin ade buat ulangan, ya inilah ya itulah. Aku bosen Sai!" tandas Ino.

"Aku minta maaf, maaf banget. Aku ngga bermangsut kayak gitu. Ini bener-bener ngga sengaja Ino. Kamu ngerti kan?" jelas Sai.

"..."

"Ino, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Lain kali ya? Ntar aku bawain oleh-oleh deh. Tapi please, jangan marah. Ok?" Sai masih berusaha untuk meredamkan amarah Ino.

"Terserah kamu deh Sai. Aku ngantuk. Mau tidur," ucap Ino lalu langsung menutup telephonenya.

"..." Sai hanya bisa diam.

###########

My mistake, I didn't wanna be in love  
You had to fight to have the upper hand  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know

#############

**Di sebuah Cafe...**

"Tenten, jadi bagaimana hasil latihan kemarin?" tanya Neji sambil menyesap kopi esspresonya.

"Baik. Sayang aku ngga ada teman sparingnya gara-gara ada yang pergi," jawab Tenten sambil memandang lekat-lekat ke Neji.

"Ya ampun. Kamu menganggapku teman sparing latihan kendomu atau pacarmu sih?" tanya Neji sambil tertawa kecil.

"Orang yang kusayang," jawab Ino santai sambil meniup tehnya.

"Manisnya haha," jawab Neji sambil mengelus kepala Tenten.

Tiba-tiba Tenten berhenti meniup tehnya dan melihat ke arah luar cafe. Tenten melihat Sai dengan seorang wanita. Dan wanita itu bukan ibunya, melainkan... Sakura?

Seketika Tenten mendesis, "Kurang ajar. Dasar buaya!"

Neji yang bingung melihat raut muka Tenten yang tiba-tiba murka langsung mengikuti arah pandangan Tenten. "Sai dan Sakura? Berdua?" tanya Neji bingung.

"Biar ku hajar bajingan satu itu," kata Tenten sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Tenang dulu. Kita ikuti mereka berdua. Siapa tau Sakura hanya menemani Sai mencari kado untuk Ino," kata Neji sambil mencoba menenangkan Tenten.

"Ayo cepat kita ikuti mereka Neji. Sampai Sai menyakiti hati Ino, aku tidak akan memafkannya!" gigi Tenten sampai bergeletuk saking geramnya.

"Ayo kita ikuti," kata Neji setelah membayar pesanan mereka.

Tenten dan Neji mengikuti kemana pun Sai dan Sakura pergi. Dari mulai menonton Letters to Julliet, membeli buku, samapai ke toko boneka. Selama itu Tenten makin curiga kalau Sai ada main dengan Sakura.

Tenten curiga bukan tanpa sebab. Tapi dilihat dari bahasa tubuh keduanya, dari cara mereka bersentuhan, tertawa, membisikan sesuatu, Tenten yakin Sai selingkuh di belakang Ino.

Tenten dan Neji mengikuti Sai dan Sakura sampai Sai mengantarkan Sakura ke rumahnya. Di depan rumah Sakura, Sai dan Sakura berciuman! Tenten dan Neji yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa diam sesaat.

"Kurang ajar," kata Tenten siap-siap untuk memukul Sai.

"Tahan Ten, lebih baik kamu ceritakan masalah ini ke Ino dulu," kata Neji sambil menahan badan Tenten.

Tenten berontak sesaat lalu diam. "Baik, besok aku akan bicara dengan Ino," kata Tenten akhirnya.

"Sekarang lebih baik kita pulang," ajak Neji.

###########

I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell

##############

**Di rumah Tenten...**

_Tuuut, tuuut, tuuut..._

"Hallo, dengan keluarga Yamanaka disini," kata Ino begitu mengakat telephone rumahnya.

"Ino? Ini aku Tenten. Besok ada acara tidak?" tanya Tenten.

"Mmm, sepertinya tidak. Kenapa?" tanya Ino balik.

"Kamu ngga pergi dengan Sai?" tambah Tenten.

"Tidak. Dia pergi. Ada apa memangnya?" tanya Ino mulai tidak sabar.

"Bisa temui aku di cafe Muddy?" tanya Tenten.

"Tentu. Memangnya ada apa?" kata Ino.

"Besok aku ceritakan. Sekarang sudah larut. Selamat malam Ino," ucap Tenten.

"Ok, selamat malam," jawab Ino dengan dahi berkerut lalu mematikan telephonennya.

**Besoknya di Cafe Muddy...**

"Ino, aku mau cerita suatu hal mengenai Sai. Tapi aku mohon tetap tenang ya?" kata Tenten setelah pesanan mereka datang.

"Tentu," kata Ino sambil menatap Tenten.

Selama Tenten bercerita, Ino hanya bisa diam. Dia hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan setelah Tenten selesai bercerita.

"Aku ngga percaya," ujar Ino sambil menyenderkan badannya.

"Kamu kira aku percaya? Aku jungga ngga. Tapi masalahnya aku melihat langsung.

"Kamu ngga bohong?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Tidak Ino. Kamu boleh bertanya kepada Neji. Aku mohon kamu sabar," kata Tenten sambil memegang tangan Ino, bermaksut untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku mau ke rumah Sai," kata Ino sambil berdiri.

"Perlu aku temani?" tanya Tenten.

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih Tenten ," kata Ino lalu meninggalkan uang untuk membayar Vanilla Latte-nya.

############

This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around

###############

**Di depan rumah Sai...**

_Ting tong, ting tong, ting tong..._

"Ya, tunggu sebentar," ucap seseorang dari dalam rumah, yang Ino yakin itu adalah suara Sai.

"Ino?" kata Sai bingung melihat Ino berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Hai Sai. Katanya mau nganterin ibu pergi? Ngga jadi?" tanya Ino langsung.

"Mmmm, itu..." Sai menjawab dengan terbata-bata.

"Aku ngga diijinin masuk nih?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Eh, iya... Kamu ngapain disini? Kita ngomong di taman aja yuk?" ajak Sai sambil menutup pintu.

"Loh, kenapa ngga di dalem aja sih? Kan panas," kata Ino.

"Adem kok, adem. Lagian rumahku lagi..."

"Di luar ada siapa Sai?" ucapan Sai terpotong dengan perkataan Sakura yang baru saja ke luar dari rumah. "I... no?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Oh, hai Sakura. Sa-ha-bat-ku ini tumben ke rumah Sai. Ada acara apa sih, Sak?" tanya Ino.

"Eh, itu... Aku membawakan titipan mamaku untuk Sai," kata Sakura mencoba memberi alasan.

"Iya, betul Ino," tambah Sai langsung.

###########

And there you are on your knees

#############

"Wow wow wow, aku sebagai PACAR Sai aja ngga pernah ngasih apa-apa ke Ibu loh Sak. Kamu baik banget deh," kata Ino sambil tersenyum sinis ke arah Sakura.

"Itu..." Sakura bingung mau membalas perkataan Ino dengan apa.

"Bagaimana kalo kamu aja yang jadi pacar Sai?" tanya Ino langsung. "Kamu kayaknya lebih perhatian deh. Cocok buat Sai. Iya kan Sai?" tambah Ino sambil melihat ke arah Sai.

"Kamu ngomong apaan sih Ino?" tanya Sai sambil memegang pundak Ino.

"Ngga usah berlagak manis di depanku lagi Sai. Aku muak! Mulai sekarang kita putus. Kita udahin semua," ucap Ino sambil menampik tangan Sai yang berada di pundak Ino. "Dan buat sahabatku satu ini, aku ikut seneng kok ngeliat kamu sama Sai. Jaga baik-baik dia. Jangan sampai apa yang dia lakuin ke aku kejadian di kamu juga," ucap Ino.

"Ok, sampai jumpa semuanya," kata Ino sambil berlalu. Sai dan Sakura hanya bisa diam melihat kepergian Ino.

"Inoooo...! Aku benar-benar minta maaf," ucap Sai dari kejauhan.

#############

Begging for forgiveness, begging for me  
Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry

##############

**Ino POV**

_Tiga bulan kemudian..._

Yah, inilah akhir cerita antara aku dan Sai. Kalian pikir aku kuat karena membiarkan mereka berdua? Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak kuat. Setiap hari aku selalu menangis dipelukan Tenten. Makan pun aku tidak bernafsu.

Sekarang mungkin kalian menganggap aku cengeng dan lemah? Ya itu aku. Dan mungkin kalian juga pernah merasakannya. Mungkin. Mengikhlaskan seseorang yang kalian sayangi dengan orang lain memang tidak mudah kan?

Tapi kita tidak bisa memaksakan perasaan kita ke orang lain kan? Memaksakan perasaan kita sendiri untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas bukan milik kita. Bukankah Tuhan itu adil? Yakinlah disetiap rasa sakit yang kita punya pasti ada kebahagiaan.

###############

Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappearing now  
And its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now

################

Aku terdengar sok bijak? Aku juga bingung kenapa bisa seperti ini. Dan aku masih ingat perkataan Tenten -yang sedikit kasar- ada benarnya. Katanya, "Buat apa sih kamu nangisin orang semacam Sai? Dia udah nyakitin hati kamu. Emang kalo kamu nangis terus-terusan kayak gini keadaan bakal baik? Emang kamu yakin dia JODOHmu?".

Dan sekarang, aku sudah berbaikan dengan Sakura dan Sai. Walaupun Tenten tidak mau berteman lagi dengan Sakura pada awalnya. Tapi setiap orang memiliki kesempatan kedua bukan? Itulah yang aku berikan kepada Sakura. Hubungan Sakura dan Sai pun kandas. Sama seperti aku dan Sai.

Sampai sekarang terrkadang Sai masih mencoba menghubungiku. Ya, aku tetap berhubungan dengannya sebagai teman. Hanya sebagai teman. Meskipun Sai pernah mengajakku kembali bersamanya. Tapi aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau.

#############

Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa  
Try and catch me now  
Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now

###############

**THE END**

* * *

SELESAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Finally, fiuh. Sampah lagikah ceritanya? Membuat para penggemar Sai dan Ino sakit hati? Gomeeeeeen~ tapi ngga tau kenapa asik aja ngebuat mereka jadi jauh, pupus cintanya HAHAHAHA. jahat ya? Abis aku iri sih wekekeke.

DONT FORGET

**REVIEW**


End file.
